Crossroads
by Whatever Makes You Break
Summary: Winnie, Fred and George shared a childhood before they grew into the overgrown children they are today. Here are some memories from their youth.


_**Underrated Convenience**_

–

_A kiss is a lovely trick._

–

"For Merlin's sake, George, it isn't that big of a deal," Winnie whined, struggling to keep up with the redhead's lengthy strides.

The petite little girl didn't always have difficulty keeping up with her twin best friends. In fact, she used to beat them in foot races, climbing contests and wrestling matches on several occasions. However, since the three of them reached their eleventh birthdays (just a couple months ago, mind you), Winnie began to realize that her identical equals began gaining physical advantages that she could never dream of having. Fred and George had grown tall and gangly, their height shadowing their small friend's tiny frame. She now had to look up at a near ninety degree angle to look them in the eyes. She didn't approve of their external maturity, especially when she was so helpless to alter her own to keep up.

Winnie McKinnon was nearly out of breath when she and George finally reached the tree house, _their_ tree house. They had spent an entire summer building the somewhat structurally unsound wooden house in the Burrow's neighboring forest. The inseparable trio all but lived in the tree house each summer since, and they had no intentions of changing the tradition.

"I said – shut up –," said George fiercely, emphasizing each syllable.

"Yes, and I told you that I would adhere to your stupid request if you would just agree to–"

"Why won't you let the subject die?" asked George, looking down at her over his shoulder as he climbed the rope to the tree house above.

Winnie huffed and puffed as she hurried to meet George's pace before most inelegantly fumbling into the tree house after her friend.

"Because I refuse to be the only girl at Hogwarts who has never had her first kiss," she snapped.

"Ugh," George muttered, gathering the contents left on the wooden surface without looking up to meet Winnie's navy eyes. "Why does it have to be me?"

"Because Fred has already had his with that Muggle, neighbor girl, and you're just..."

"Convenient?" he snorted, organizing the purposely hidden joke products he'd just stuffed into his bag.

"Well, yes," said Winnie shamelessly.

George rolled his eyes and muttered something about her being stupid which only made Winnie all the more determined.

"It's not like it's painful or anything," she argued.

"Speak for yourself," George smirked. "You don't have to kiss you."

"George, please!" she begged. "It'll all be over before you know it."

"Absolutely not–"

However, before George could go on further about how the mere idea of touching lips with the tiny raven-haired witch made his skin crawl, Winnie had scooted abruptly forward and grabbed his face without asking permission. She pressed her lips to his, and he remained rigid and stunned. But after a few seconds, George couldn't help but relax his stature and give into Winnie's kiss. She smelled like evergreen and tasted like chocolate milk and mint toothpaste. He didn't mind his senses enjoying a sudden jolt. His right palm gently fell upon Winnie's cheek, falling into her awkward lip motions. He would have never thought kissing his best friend would be so... so agreeable. After a minute or so, Winnie pulled away with a victorious smile across her mildly muddy face, not realizing George had taken a couple extra seconds to reopen his eyes.

"See, that wasn't so bad," she smiled, scooting herself back towards the open doorway.

"Er– no," he stammered, "not really."

"Brilliant, let's go and meet Fred with the supplies," said Winnie in a surprisingly unfazed voice. "Percy's bedroom won't sabotage itself, you know."

"Yeah," said George quietly, watching as Winnie disappeared down the rope again.

George was glad Winnie had left before him because if she hadn't, he would never live down his following actions. What sort of boy touches his fingertips to his lips and smiles after an only mildly attractive little tomboy kisses him anyway?

–

_**A/N:** So I initially wrote this for OffensivePi (I think… if I'm wrong then correct me) as a birthday request ages ago. I never posted it because FF was being a pain, and I wasn't sure I wanted to write excerpts for this story or not. However, I sort of like the idea of posting some random memories from before the twins and Winnie were teenagers. I doubt I will post that many or very often, but I may every once in a while. If you lot like the idea then let me know. If you would rather not read tales of their childhood and their firsts then let me know as well. Enjoy and review=)_


End file.
